RWBY: The Abyss
by DeadAliveManiac
Summary: Remnant's greatest threat has been isolated to a small island in the center of the world. But, after generations have passed, the island and its inhabitants are forgotten but remembered by few. But now, the greatest warriors of Beacon and the greatest criminals of their time are trapped on the cursed island. Can anyone survive, or will they, or the inhabitants, rip eachother apart?
1. The General

The stones lay in a non-repeating, random pattern in the woods, few with names and dates scrawled on them. A figure was the only thing that broke their irrelevant pattern, its bright blue and red striated garments skewing in the rain. The figure slapped a hat onto its head, four stars and the dusted outline of a fifth adorning it, and turned away from the graves, heading back to wherever it had come from as lightning began to crack the air. Soon after, a low-pitched, soul-chilling screech hit the air. The figure had its head hanging forward as it walked, brown, soggy earth clinging to grey trousers as it entered a circular clearing. Suddenly, the figure stopped, raising its head as an inhuman screech broke the air, followed by the shattering of trees, flying past and almost hitting him, but he refused to flinch. His facial figures revealed his piercing green eyes and a clean-shaven, pale white face, brown hair just peeking from underneath a kepi. Before him stood a behemoth creature, a set of massive claws at each side and monstrous, towering tail tipped with glowing, golden stinger at the end and covered in a white, bone-like exoskeleton. Its massive mandibles slammed together a few times, signalling a grotesque noise, and all of its crimson eyes focused on him. The man grabbed the leather grip of a sickle-like object sheathed at his side. The massive golden orb rose in the air slowly and flew down at him like lightning, striking and impaling the ground. The man only managed to roll out of the way of the attack and produce his weapon, a forward-curved blade revealing itself from the black, hardened leather at his side. He spun back around and backhanded across the thick of the orb, leaving a long, deep cut. The beast shrieked in pain and withdrew its main weapon, charging at him with a bloodcurdling shriek. He pointed the blade at the beast; the beginning of the curve of the blade broke open and then spun a full 180, now serving as a bayonet to a barrel hidden with in. He furiously pulled the trigger at the beast, bullets ricocheting off hardened bone around its skull. The creature swung at the man with one claw, striking him but he jabbed back into the claw, sticking him to it and firing off several more rounds into it. The beast flung its claw madly until he and his weapon were dislodged and sent flying, skidding across the ground to an eventual stop. He picked himself off the ground only to be met with a strike from the other claw, sending him flying to the other side of the clearing. The man rose and watched as the creature neared, his eyes darting across it for some idea of how to take it down. His eyes widened and he charged it, his weapon changing back to its original form. He and the creature swiped at each other simultaneously as they neared, the sounds of hard objects snapping and slicing sickening the air. The man landed on the opposite side of the Grimm, its claw hitting the ground, severed at the thickest part. He rushed it again and yielded the same results, severing the other claw more seamlessly than the last. The creature waved and shrieked as the man jumped into its head, the tail rising and striking down on him. He merely held the blade in front of him and the stinger sliced clean through around him, but the two separate points now skewered its head. The monster let out a weak yelp that was barely audible to the man as he grasped the grip of the blade with two hands and drove it into the creature's head several times, eliminating the light in its eyes. He rose from his kneeling position and strolled off of the beast, sheathing his weapon, and turned back along his path. He entered the end of the forest he had just came from and knelt before a granite-like, ellipse shaped headstone before him. He placed his palm to the cold, smooth surface as a tear escaped his calloused eyelids, crashing onto another golden star.

**So there we have it, our first trailer folks! A little short but hopefully gives you an idea of what to expect. With each trailer, I'll update the characters to my profile so you get a better grasp of them. As always, leave feedback and let me know how it can be better or in what direction I should go. Thanks guys!**


	2. The Soldier

The door opened, a young man with curly blonde hair entered the empty room filled with seemingly infinite light. His eyes were an ashy blue, the light glistened off his pale white skin and rugged beard and curled moustache. He was covered in pure white pants, a suit with blue on the arms and shoulder, red sleeve cuffs, white gloves, and white on the abdomen and a pair of white straps across the front in an "x", metallic crosses forming buttons up and down both sides of his abdomen. A robotic voice spoke, seemingly from nowhere, "Are you ready to begin your initiation?"

The man simply nodded his head and produced a metal rod, no longer than a foot. The light turned red and revealed an endless pattern of tile all along the floor, ceiling, and walls. Immediately, dozens of humanoid robots rose up through the floor, the bar in his hand spring out two more bars identical to it, forming a cross-like structure. The AK-130 robots came to life, their eyes and chests sparking and glowing red. He pulled on a trigger and soon sections of steel shot out from the top of the guard, then from inside the predecessor until a massive sword is in his hands, glowing with a white aura. A single member of the mechanisms charged at the man, a large scalpel-like blade protruding from its arm. The man brought his sword back, gripping a ring by the blade and drove the blade through its midsection, cleanly skewering it and leaving red hot metal all around the entrance site. He ripped the sword upwards, slicing all the way up through its chest and head with the sound of metal sizzling. Several more robots charged at him as he spun around and swung at them, slicing through all of them cleanly at the midsection, sparks and hissing heat breaking the near silence. The remaining bots raised their arms and fired Gatling-like guns, the man spinning his blade in a circular motion and melted metal hitting the floor before him at waterfall's pace until all the came from robots arms were empty clicks in rapid succession. Soon, robots had now formed a huge rank in front of him, blades and guns ready. He pointed his blade at them and the guards slid toward the front of the blade, forming a bipod. He lowered himself to the ground in a prone position and inserted a box magazine with the symbol as the metal crosses on his jacket but much larger. He pulled on the trigger once that lie in the bottom ring, a single round impacting a robot in the chest and, instantly, it exploded; a large ball had erupted inside it and instantly shrunk back down to a bullet. The other machines charged ahead at him, being cut down by the rapid firepower of his weapon and others being mangled and thrown apart by the expansion of the rounds. By the time his clip was empty, the AK-130's were in shambles, animatronic limbs, torsos, and heads lie everywhere, one clung to "life" as it violently sparked from it's severed arm and leg and light began to fade on it and did instantly as the blade impaled its head. The man looked up at the giant pane of glass before him, awaiting a response. "Are you ready for round two?" the voice spoke again, to which he responded with a simple nod.

The light darkened to a crimson shade and a massive hole produced an arachnid android, four legs supporting the behemoth with two cannons jutting from its back and two others functioning as arms. He raised his weapon and fired it once at it, the round bouncing off and forming its lethal ball in mid-air. The monstrosity of science aimed at him with all cannons and charged particles began to form around it until a massive beam shot from it, the massive explosion sending large pieces of the floor everywhere and the man flying at the glass, bouncing off it and hitting the floor, leaving a web pattern in the glass. He rose to his feet as the creature was on him again, bringing a leg down on him. He raised his hands and grasped the very bottom of it, the point just feet from him and slowly getting closer. He grunted as beads of sweat trickle down his face, the foot close to crushing him. He let out a maddening shout, vessels bulging from his neck and his eyes furious as he shoved the foot away and sent the spider droid stumbling and falling to its back. It wriggled madly to get back up to no avail, the man picking up his weapon and letting it retract back to its single bar form and placing it in his pocket. He climbed atop the monstrous mechanism and grabbed it by the head and heaved upward, struggling for a few seconds until the sound of tearing wires and metal breaks the room for the final time, the severed head in his arms. He threw it aside and clapped his hands of dust, a loud speaker coming to life with a metallic screech. A masculine voice said, "Young man…" pausing for several moments, "welcome to Beacon."


	3. The Deserter

The night was cool and starry, the large canine roaming through the woods, hot puffs of steam exiting with each breath. It found its way to a rocky outcropping, climbing its way to the top of a large, jagged boulder and looked up at the shattered moon above it, letting out a high-pitched howl. It yelped suddenly and then a large bang sounded, a hole blasted through his chest, a humanoid silhouette standing above it. In its hand it held a polearm topped with a broad, square head, a spike atop it, and a recurved spike opposite the large head. It slid a wooden, bulbous part of the weapon down, a bright red spent shell exiting and slid it back forward, a cocking noise breaking the noise of wind. It tapped a button near the bizarre head and it compacted into the form of a silver shotgun shell, the figure gingerly picked it from the top of the metal staff and placed it in a pouch, then walked off into the night. The figure turned its head every so often, as if in search of something, as it walked through the darkened forest. Finally, it froze in place, facing a large, wooden fort fenced by pointed logs on all sides. The figure walked towards the lit-up fortress, revealing his long, black curly hair, a black moustache that gently curved down past his lips and bright red eyes. He was adorned in a conehead helmet covered in fine red silk, a red robe covering him from shoulder to mid-shin and covered with golden tree and leaf-like patterns on the fringes, chainmail beneath that with a large, rusted hexagon over his heart, each side with a triangle on it, as well as plate-and-mail boots upon his feet. He walked up to the gate and pounded on it with the end of his metal rod, stirring a few men to the top of it. "Great, what do you need, stranger?" one said, a cat-like tail whipping beside him.

"I have some unfinished business with the Faunus inside, a chat left unfishined, if you will." he replied.

"Well, it can wait until tomorrow, get out of here!" the other shouted, a large pair of rabbit ears on his head.

"I don't think you understand who I am," the man replied, placing the silver shell inside the staff, cocking it, "I'm the one who survived."

The men looked at eachother with worry. "Pal, we don't know what your talking about but this is your last warning, leave or bad things'll happen." the cat Faunus said, pointing a spear at him.

"I could say the same to you." he replied with a chuckle.

The Faunus shivered at his laughter. "Who are you?"

"You may call me the Devil," he said, pointing his weapon at them and aiming, "and I am here to do the Devil's work."

He fired up at them in rapid succession, knocking them from their posts and down to the ground below, bleeding profusely from several, small holes all over their chest and abdomen. Several more blasts were heard until the doors had a large hole in them, the man stepping through it. "Don't worry, I'll just let myself in." he chuckled, pointing the barrel at the face of the dying cat Faunus.

He pulled the trigger and the silver shell produced itself, half in and out of the barrel, instantly forming back into the original shape, the spike impaling him through his forehead. "And here I thought you had nine lives!"

He carefully loaded six shells into the staff, cocked it and loaded one more as more Faunus began to charge him, weapons in hand. An ape-like man swung a wooden staff at him, blocking it over his head and kicking him back before he pointed the spike at him and pulled the trigger, a white light emitting from it and the Faunus dropped, peppered all over his body with tiny holes. Another Faunus, with a monkey's tail, whipped a staff at him, bright orange emitting from the strike and sending the man stumbling back, holding his cheek. His eyes turned a much darker red as he faced his opponent, who immediately slammed the staff over his head, snapping it. The man did not flinch but throttled the Faunus, bringing him close and sinking his teeth into his throat, then ripping his head back and opening the Faunus' throat wide open. A spear burst through his stomach, he looked down with shock at it, blood leaking down his fine coat. He snapped the spear end off and pulled the entire shaft through him, his wound instantly sealing as he turned to a bull Faunus behind him, a look of hurt confusion upon the madman's face. He brought the axe up and slammed it onto the skull of the stunned Faunus, instantly dropping him dead to his knees as the other Faunus charged again. He used the corpse as firing stand for his remaining shots in quick order, faces and skulls torn apart, organs spilling, and blood trickling and spilling about. He looked over the defeated men and noticed one with what looked like a bite mark on its wrist. He smirked, knowing he may have committed a good deed. Soon, the women, children, and elderly began to file from their houses, seeing the carnage inflicted and the bodies of their fathers, husbands, brothers, and uncles, some children kneeling in the gore and shaking the corpses, begging them to wake up. His eyes returned to there natural shade and he asked, his face showing regret, "Do you wish to never be hungry again?"

The townspeople looked at him with running tears and shock; they had no choice but to unanimously nod their heads. He pointed to their largest building, a church, and led them inside its great doors, herding them all to a large table. He slammed the door shut behind himself and placed a board in front of the door, catching the locks on both sides. He grabbed a torch from the walls of the town and threw it up on top of the church, catching fire. He watched the dazzling spectacle of dancing and flickering flamew in the moonlight as it spread and consumed, much to the screaming hysteria from within. He walked out of the town but, just before exiting, the man with rabbit ears grabbed him by the ankle. "Why?" was all he could muster.

The man knelt beside him, "You took away my comrades, my friends, and we were just helping you. You could have your homes back when they were eradicated, but it wasn't good enough that you and the world would be safe. You acted selfishly and may have doomed life as we know it. That is why you deserve this."

He turned to the moaning coming from all around the fort, the stench of decay in the air. "Ah, the inferi are here already, maybe they'll chew through something vital if you're lucky." he said, smirking as he patted him on the cheek.

The man exited the fort for good, not turning back as dozens of humans entered, the last living man screaming as the church's roof collapsed in.

In the trees of the woods surrounding the town, a woman in black stood on a branch, a bow on her head and her golden eyes shut, a tear dripping down her face as the man cackled in the distance. A hand rested on her shoulder, belonging to a red haired man with a bizarre bone-like mask. "Now you see more than ever that humans can not be trusted. Let's go." was all he said and lept from tree to tree, making it to a clearing on a high, steep cliff, the girl resting on a rock as the moon dropped beyond the red forest.

**Well those are the RWBY: The Abyss trailers folks, hope it added interest. First episode will be uploaded sometime in March before the 6th and final season of Deadliest Warrior. As always any form of support is very much appreciated. Thanks for giving this over 100 views in 6 days, I've never gotten that many views that quickly on a new story, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
